


Foolish and Lovesick (one shot collection)

by solveig



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Roleplay, Silly, Uniform Kink, i mean nezumi is turned on by a shirt thats a uniform kink right, so silly and fluffy and filthy what the fuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solveig/pseuds/solveig
Summary: Коллекция ваншотов с "No. 6 - One String Fest" на Diary, условие которых было исполнение по арту.Написаны в 2012 году.





	1. Как в Сказке - PG-13 rated, crossdressing, role-play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> III-21. Незуми/Шион. По [ арту](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/5/0/0/1500880/72697193.jpg) [ KL](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=145719).  
> Использован перевод С. Маршака.

Шион не мог не заметить, в каком приподнятом настроении вернулся Нэдзуми в катакомбы как-то поздним вечером. Он поприветствовал Шиона с улыбкой и, кинув сумку, с довольным вздохом упал на кровать.

Не то что бы это случалось нечасто, но все же реже, чем Шиону того бы хотелось. Наблюдать на лице Нэдзуми едва заметную светлую улыбку и ласковый взгляд самого Шиона наполняло каким-то теплом и спокойствием, и все его переживания и тоска по дому улетучивались в тот же миг. Поэтому он тихонько присел рядом, ожидая услышать причину такого хорошего настроения.

Нэдзуми оторвал переполненный неги взгляд от потолка.

\- Показали хорошую постановку. Детскую.

\- Да? И какую? – полюбопытствовал Шион.

В глазах Нэдзуми что-то сверкнуло на миг, и он усмехнулся, прикрыв глаза. И чистым голосом пропел:

\- « _Ко дню рождения подарила ей бабушка…_ » - После паузы, показавшейся ему чересчур длинной, Нэдзуми неохотно приоткрыл глаза и снисходительно добавил: - Вообще-то предполагалось, что ты закончишь фразу.

***

Вид беспомощно хлопавшего ресницами Шиона породил в его душе весьма нехорошее подозрение. Нахмурившись, Крыс чуть ли не рывком присел перед мальчиком и вперил в него долгий изучающий взгляд.

\- Ээ, Нэдзуми?..

Крыс глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул и попробовал еще раз:

\- Я к вам в гости пришла, пирожок принесла и горшочек масла.

Можно сказать, имелся определенный прогресс в изменении глупой шионовской физиономии. Только он сомневался, что в лучшую сторону. Теперь Шион стал смотреть на него с тревогой. И с беспокойством.

\- Нэдзуми, ты часом не заболел?..

\- Дерни за веревочку, дитя мое, дверь и откроется! – почти прошипел Нэдзуми в ответ. Не исключено, что и оскалился при этом.

Шион в испуге расширил глаза и быстро рванулся рукой к его лбу. Ну и ладно, пусть в доктора поиграет, раз так хочется.

\- Вроде не горячий… - пробормотал тем временем Шион со всё нарастающей тревогой в голосе. Сейчас начнет таблицу умножения выпытывать.

Всё! Это последний шанс! Если и так не дойдет…

Он медленно-медленно приблизил к нему свое лицо, не отводя взгляда и почти не мигая. Шион затаил дыхание.

\- Бабушка, почему у вас такие большие зубы?

\- …

Шион смотрел на него молча. Молча и с состраданием. Не замечая, как трещит по швам его, Крыса, терпение.

– Это сказка, болван! – взорвался Нэдзуми и пребольно щелкнул его по лбу.

Шион обиженно потер лоб, пробормотал:

\- Сказка?..

\- «Красная Шапочка» Шарля Перро! Вы что там в своем технологическом лесу, даже сказки не читаете?! – разошедшийся не на шутку Крыс вскочил с кровати, выудил с полки небольшой томик и кинул его сбитому с толку Шиону на колени, - Страница 15! Чтоб прочитал, выучил и мне рассказал главную суть! Или!..

Крыс возбужденно заметался по комнате. Замер. Шион за спиной шумно сглотнул.

\- Нет, так легко ты не отделаешься, - рот Нэдзуми растянулся в многозначительной ухмылке, - Готовься, Шион. Побудешь в шкуре Красной Шапочки!..

***  
\- …А ты, значит, в шкуре Серого Волка? – как бы невзначай спросил Красная Шапочка.

Серый Волк, сияя, как начищенный медный таз, с любовью погладил свои новые шерстяные ушки. Только хвостом не вилял, который пристроить себе Волк наотрез отказался. И Шапке было обидно, потому что ему-то Волк велел напялить абсолютно всё, что он притащил из гримерки.

\- …Для Красной Шапки только шапка ведь и важна!

\- Молчи, презренный, это твое наказание!

\- Но я же не виноват, что нам читать такое не разрешали!

\- Бла-бла-бла!..

 А это мало ли, что пришлось надевать сарафан, так еще белье по старинной моде, – по правде, только благодаря этим шортикам он сумел смириться с юбкой, - натягивать гольфы и башмачки. Ну и красную накидку, разумеется, с капюшоном.

Шапочка даже надеялся и в то же время боялся услышать комментарий Серого на его странный видок, но тот и ухом не повел. Никаким.

\- Ну, предоставляю тебе право выбрать сцену из сказки, которую мы обыграем, - великодушно позволил Волк.

\- Ну, тогда…

***

_…Вошла девочка в домик, а Волк спрятался под одеяло и говорит:_

_– Положи‑ка, внучка, пирожок на стол, горшочек на полку поставь, а сама приляг рядом со мной. Ты верно очень устала._

_Красная Шапочка прилегла рядом с волком и спрашивает:_

_– Бабушка, почему у вас такие большие руки?.._

…Он начал понимать, что что-то не так еще с той самой первой секунды, когда милая «Красная Шапочка» прилегла вовсе не рядом, а практически на саму бабушку, пусть и мифическую, в полу присядь.

Нэдзуми даже возразить не успел, как Шион схватил его руки в свои и стал с каким-то щенячьим восторгом в глазах вертеть их, рассматривая то так, то эдак. Можно было, конечно, сказать, что он хорошо вошел в образ, но…

С нехорошим, практически звериным предчувствием, Серый ответил слегка осипшим голосом:

– Это чтобы покрепче обнять тебя, дитя мое.

Чем вызвал на лице «внучки» солнечную улыбку.

\- Тогда, бабушка, - Шапочка резко поддался вперед, а Волку пришлось припасть на локти, чтобы не столкнуться с ним носами, – Почему у вас такие большие глаза?

Это потому что мы на таком расстоянии, что я практически твое дыхание пью, тупица. И кроме как в глаза друг другу, смотреть некуда…

– Чтобы лучше видеть, дитя… мое?.. – неуверенно произнес Нэдзуми, стараясь откинуть голову как можно дальше назад и сползая всё ниже на пол. Шион, видимо, не чувствовал ни капли стеснения, практически оседлав его верхом.

В глазах Красной Шапочки закрались смешинки. А у Серого Волка, кажется, мурашки - по спине.

Бежать было некуда.

– Бабушка… - тихий, вкрадчивый шепот в самое ухо.  - …А почему у вас такие большие зубы?

Обливаясь холодным потом и не находя пути к спасению, смотря в распахнутые глаза Шиона, чувствуя его горячее дыхание на своих губах, Нэдзуми впервые в своей жизни проклинал творчество Шарля Перро.

Только перед тем, как их дыхания окончательно слились вместе, Нэдзуми улыбнулся и сказал обреченную истину:

– А это чтобы скорее съесть тебя, дитя мое.


	2. Дельный совет - M rated, crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> III-29. Незуми/Шион. По [арту](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/5/0/0/1500880/72808812.jpg) [10mitsuki](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=1760193).

Нэдзуми довольно усмехнулся, вспоминая свое удачное исполнение. В кармане игриво позвякивали монеты, сумка приятно отягощала плечо. Он, кажется, даже напевал себе под нос какой-то мотив из сегодняшнего выступления, пока возвращался в катакомбы, к Шиону. К Шиону и тысячам его глупым вопросам, наивному представлению о жизни, добре и зле. Крыс представлял, как откроет дверь и тут же подвергнется пулеметной атаке смущающих и неловких вопросов, от которых спасает только одно: фолиант «Макбет», словно созданный для того, чтобы прятать за ним смешки и ухмылки и гордо отмалчиваться.

Мечты разбились о реальность в тот самый миг, когда Нэдзуми, зайдя в убежище, решил зажечь в комнате свет: стояла кромешная тьма, не слышно ни звука.

Свет зажегся, и вдруг Странное Существо на их общей с Шионом кровати странно пискнуло и завозилось.

Первым, что отметил Крыс, были ушки («ушки?»). Черные кошачьи ушки, на Существе, явно не принадлежащему к породе кошачьих.

Затем показались сверкающие белизной манжеты на тоненьких бледных кистях и огромный опоясывающий талию бант и окаймленный кружевами передник. Взгляд Нэдзуми оценил пышный широкий подол черной сарафанной юбки, которое Странное Существо-С-Ушками все время пыталось как-то скрыть оголившиеся ноги в чулках («чулках?»).

Воротник, понял Нэдзуми секундой позже. Есть воротник. А еще - чепчик. И пышные рукава. С оборочками…

А Странное Существо-С-Ушками-В-Чулках-И-Оборочках тем временем, наконец, развернулось к Нэдзуми в полный оборот и, пряча глаза, томно и очень медленно привстало на колени, а затем неловко, но очень старательно потянулось на кошачий манер, оттопырив зад. Зевнув и посчитавший свой долг выполненным, Странное Существо-С-Ушками-В-Чулках-И-Оборочках подняло одну лапку.

На Нэдзуми вдруг воззрилась пара скромно потупленных глаз. Движение лапкой.

\- М... – неуверенно, - Мяу?..

В повисшей тишине звук шлепнувшейся об пол сумки был особенно слышен.

В мозгу щелкнуло, кусочки мозаики встали на места, явив себя во всем своем великолепии. Хрупкий, маленький, с красными лентами на молочной коже – черт возьми, а ведь он только что заметил! – в ушках, наряде горничной и чулках - это…

\- Шион?!

Лицо Шиона залилось жарким румянцем, но странного решительного пламени во взгляде это почему-то нисколько не умалило. Кажется, он решил его добить:

\- До… Добро пожаловать домой, хозяин! – воодушевленный, что на первой фразе он не сгорел со стыда, как ожидалось, мальчик продолжил: - Вы, наверное, сегодня устали…

\- Заткнись! Ч-что это еще такое? – нервно усмехнулся, - Пытаешься меня соблазнить? – несмотря на громкую браваду Нэдзуми почувствовал, что как-то очень странно щемит под ложечкой и сладко побаливают кончики пальцев – стоит только кинуть еще взгляд. Подойти он и вовсе не решался.

Шион стушевался и присел на колени. Нэдзуми мог поклясться, что видел, как удрученно поникли эти треклятые ушки.

\- Н-но, - сбиваясь, пролепетал Шион, поправляя юбку и краснея, - Р-Рикига-сан сказал, что если я это одену, тебе обязательно понравится…

Нэдзуми почувствовал, как на смену сладкой дрожи пришел нервный тик. Рикига-сан?

\- Рикига-сан, значит? В таком случае это всё, - он махнул рукой на это самое «всё», - Рикига-сан на тебя напялил? Сам?

Шион виновато опустил взгляд. Тихо закипавший Нэдзуми одним стремительным прыжком оказался рядом, повалил его на кровать и принял с остервенением стягивать всё это «извращенное шмотьё», несмотря на громкие протесты последнего. Ступор слетел моментально, им завладели какие-то звериные инстинкты. Заданием первостепенной важности сейчас было замести, уничтожить с лица земли следы другого на своей территории.

\- Я ему покажу… да как оно расстегивается?!.. чертов извращенец, педофил старый… - с моментальной скоростью слетали манжеты, пуговицы, бант уже каким-то чудом оказался развязан, а передник - скинут, и Крыс уже видел острые ветки ключиц и – о боги! – красные змеиные полосы, но все равно рвал, разрывал к черту сарафан, - Пусть шлюх своих так наряжает…

С облегченным вздохом заметив отсутствие накладной груди, Нэдзуми, пусть и борясь с отчаянным сопротивлением Шиона, задрал юбку…

\- Нэдзуми-и!.. – чуть не плачет Шион.

\- Нет, - прохрипел Нэдзуми, разглядывая кружевное белье, - Только не говорил что он ВСЁ на тебя натянул…

…Он не знал, чем это было вызвано: то ли Нэдзуми не знал, как дать выход ярости, не прибегая к насилию, то ли видом Шиона в женском белье, то ли его стонами и жалобными всхлипами вперемешку с горячим дыханием и гулко-гулко стучащимся сердцем. Нэдзуми с рыком впился Шиону в ключицу, шею, губы, торопливо стягивая чулки и уже совершенно забыв, для чего, собственно, начинал это делать…

***

\- Нэдзуми…

\- М?

\- Напомни поблагодарить Рикигу-сан за дельный совет.  



	3. О черной рубашке, гормонах и цикле сексуальных реакций - M rated, uniform kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> III-34. Незуми/Шион. "Черная полу-прозрачная рубашка. Рейтинг на усмотрение автора". [По арту](http://static.zerochan.net/Shion.%28No.6%29.full.1028551.jpg) [2329169 (pixiv id)](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=2329169).

Наверное, всё началось с того, как трое из щенят Инукаши решили немного поиграть с его одеждой. Солнце стояло в самом зените, и поэтому Шион наконец-таки поддался получасовым уговорам со стороны Инукаши «снять эти пижонские тряпки». Он аккуратно сложил рубашку, джемпер и пальто у подножия фонтана и продолжил свою работу. И старался игнорировать взгляды прохожих, разглядывающих его тело в красных змеиных лентах.

Никто из них не заметил, как эти три сорванца аккуратно стащили «пижонские тряпки» прямо из-под носа и протащили по дорогам, грязным лужам и – что уж говорить, - сами вдоволь натоптались. В итоге в рубашке зияли дыры в трех местах, видимо, зацепившись за камни (или что еще валяется на дорогах Затерянного города?), а с джемпером и вовсе можно было смело прощаться. Единственным, что выжило, оказалось пальто. Но и ему не повезло – оно вывалялось в навозе. И его надеть Шион не смог.

День пусть был жарким, но с первыми сумерками подул сильный ветер. В убежище Шион вернулся поздним вечером, голым по пояс.

Таким его и встретил Нэдзуми.

\- Опаздываешь, - равнодушно оповестил он, даже не подняв взгляда.

\- Прости, Нэдзуми.

Уже закончив с работой, Крыс сидел в кресле за очередной книгой – как заметил Шион, толстый зеленый фолиант, - перекинув ногу на ногу. И удобная поза, и почти до половины прочитанная книга говорили о том, что ждёт он долго. Так волновался за него?

\- Что-то у тебя голос… - раздраженно начал Крыс и оторвал, наконец, взгляд от книги, - …сипловат.

Секунды три Нэдзуми выразительно оглядывал его с ног до головы. Очень внимательно. Шион, избегая его цепкого взгляда, зная, что буря все равно грядет, нашел чистый стакан и налил воды. Выпил практически залпом.

А Нэдзуми начал медленно, но верно закипать. Шион не мог бы сказать как, но он это почувствовал. Может, в изменениях цвета его глаз, напрягшейся позе хищника, готового к нападению, он просто… просто знал. А может, Нэдзуми просто слишком часто на него злился.

\- Какого хрена ты разгуливаешь среди ночи голышом? Не хватило попугать эту малолетку с ее вечно голодным спиногрызом…

\- Их зовут Каран и Рико, Нэдзуми.

\- …так ты решил весь Запретный Город поставить в известность о том, какой ты «особенный»? Ты с ума сошел?!

С каждой сказанной фразой его тон становился все суровее, а голос – громче. Он почти привстал с кресла, вцепившись в подлокотники почти до белых костяшек. Пальцы красивые, подумал Шион. Сейчас, наверное, встанет и этими самими пальцами – в глотку…

\- Я не виноват, - нахмурился Шион, наливая себе еще воды. Если Нэдзуми на него сейчас набросится – пусть, - Так получилось.

И вдруг почувствовал, что буря утихает. И снова можно свободно дышать. Нэдзуми что, успокоился?

\- Иди в душ, - только бросил Крыс. И вдруг усмехнулся, когда Шион, послушно встав, уже шел в направление душа, - Только не вздумай от брюк так избавиться. Нельзя же позволить всем видеть то, что вправе видеть только я…

***

\- Лови.

Шион с недоумением поймал брошенную Нэдзуми рубашку. Черная.

\- Это… - начал было Шион.

\- Будешь носить, пока не купим тебе новую и пальто не вычистим. Черт, снова деньги спускать, - Нэдзуми вздохнул, но спохватился, увидев удрученный взгляд Шиона, - Все будет в порядке, деньги есть. И на еду хватит.

\- Нэдзуми, - Шион слизнул капельку воды, стекшую с мокрых волос. Ему почему-то все время хотелось пить, - Это твоя? Ты ее надевал?

\- Гениально, Шерлок! Я воздаю почести вашему исключительному дедуктивному методу мышления, - Нэдзуми, скривившись, отвесил шутовской поклон, - А если надевал, то что? Посчитаешь недостойной для Вашего Сиятельства? – усмешка.

\- Наоборот, - Шион с улыбкой покачал головой, - В таком случае я ее точно надену.

Нэдзуми, кажется, хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал. Странный день, отметил Шион про себя, разворачиваясь к Крысу спиной. И Нэдзуми странный какой-то…

После целого дня, проведенного без одежды, льнущая к телу рубашка казалась чем-то непривычным, инородным, и в то же время было как-то особенно приятно. Может, дело было в хорошей ткани. И что по размеру рубашка удивительно ему подходила. Видимо, Нэдзуми просто вырос из нее…

Шион с удовольствием потянулся, закинув руки вверх, чувствуя раскованность и свободу движений во всем теле. И не успел предупредить момент, когда под рубашку залезли теплые пальцы, от которых тут же сперло дыхание и бешено застучало в ушах. Нэдзуми никогда его так не обнимал. Руками, всего-всего обхватывая, голыми пальцами гладя бока и лопатки и поднимаясь к подмышкам, и так… так…

Шион застонал.

\- Нэдзу…

\- Тш-ш…

***

Шион не видел того, что видел Нэдзуми, когда тот одевался. Красивое сочетание белоснежных волос и черного цвета. Тонкая шея в воротнике рубашки. Шион не знал о легкой прозрачной ткани, красиво очерчивающие лопатки – словно маленькие крылышки. И как задиралась рубашка, когда он потягивался, открывая взгляду тонкую полоску бледной кожи.

Но уж чего Нэдзуми совсем стерпеть не мог, из-за чего руки сами потянулись к нему – теплому, тоненькому, родному, - прижали к себе спиной, стали гулять по телу…

\- Щекотно… Ой!..

\- Прекрати портить настрой…

\- Кусаться было необязательно.

…так это вид еле различимых красных полос сквозь черный просвет рубашки. Их общее с Шионом проклятье, одно на двоих. Связывающее крепкой нитью, железными оковами.

Но одних рук стало мало.

Прижавшись к спине Шиона грудью, уткнувшись ему в затылок, он вдохнул запах, принадлежавший во всем мире только Шиону. И его повело.

Он ткнулся носом в теплую, пунцовую от смущения щеку Шиона, словно спрашивая разрешения, коснулся ее губами, и провел языком вдоль по шее, зацеловывая каждый миллиметр красного «змеиного обруча» вокруг шеи. Вдыхал аромат кожи. И рваное дыхание Шиона, его частые вздохи, тихие стоны были в ушах Нэдзуми песней.

А в какой-то момент, когда мозг уже свободно дрейфовал за пределами досягаемости, а руки свободно шарили по всему телу Шиона, задирая рубашку и, кажется, даже залезая ему в штаны, Нэзуми понял, что перестал отдавать отчет своим действиям. Перед глазами стояла пелена. Он не знал, когда нежные поцелуи в шею сменились страстными укусами-засосами, нежные поглаживания – царапинами, когда слух стали заглушать собственные рыки-вои-стоны, и он начал думать о таких вещах, как: «какой же он худой, я мог бы разломать его пополам пятнадцатью разными способами», или – «Почему мы не делали этого раньше?..» и не помнил, о чем они иногда перешептывались, но перешептывались же…

В голове же Шиона то и дело всплывали строчки из учебников по анатомии: «уникальный природный механизм», «выброс спермы», «пик сексуального наслаждения». Шион вспомнил, как после того, как вновь встретился с Нэдзуми спустя столько лет и перебрался к нему в Запретный город, он пытался найти хоть какую-то книгу по анатомии у Крыса на полке. Его постигло большое разочарование. Он дулся еще несколько дней, а Нэдзуми то жутко раздражало, то жутко беспокоило его состояние. Тот требовал объяснений, но Шион чувствовал, что сказать: «понимаешь, с тех пор как мы живем в тесном контакте друг с другом, мой организм требует выброса гормонов окситоцина, что приводит к мышечным напряжениям, учащенному дыханию и высокому кровяному давлению, что в свою очередь приводит к частым случаям эрекции моего полового органа, а так как я не наблюдаю за тобой желания достигнуть вместе четвертой и последней фазы сексуальной реакции, мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как почитать и вспомнить о том, как достигнуть ее самому, но у тебя нет этой книги, и я вынужден смириться со своим некомфортным положением» будет все равно, что подписать себе смертный приговор.

Но сейчас они здесь, вместе, и почти закончили третью фазу.

Удивительно, но когда Шион издал последний свой стон, они всё еще стояли на ногах.

***

\- Твою мать, - Шион кожей почувствовал тихий смех Нэдзуми.

\- М?.. – он почти ничего не понимал, взгляд расфокусировался и картинка никак не хотела собираться в единое целое.

Крыс усмехнулся:

\- Похоже, придется и штаны стирать… - и, помолчав, добавил: - Обоим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Даже не спрашивайте, куда я лезла за материалом.


End file.
